Happy Together
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Allison and Patrick. The problem? You weren't meant to be. When Allison accidentally invites her family to her wedding, is it more shocking she did or that they all came? Now, can they all just survive this and maybe start being an actual family?
1. Chapter 1

Allison was in full on melt down mode. It was only three weeks before the wedding, three weeks before she married Patrick, the man who had fallen hopelessly in love with her, and she'd allowed herself to fall for him, and she was stressed. The invitations were still not sent, even though anyone who was anyone knew when the wedding was and whether they'd be welcome or not. Her assistant who was supposed to be handling the invitations kept calling in sick and she still hadn't had the time with all of her own duties to find a moment to send them. She had hoped another assistant would send them for her, but none it seemed had had the idea to do so.

"Can someone please get these invites shipped with express mail?!" Allison cried to the team of assistants around her.

"Right away, Allison." One of them said, a small, unremarkable woman who Allison could not remember the name of rushed up and took the invites from her desk, running them away. In the hurry, Allison forgot one important thing.

She'd written several invites up a few days before, invites she had decided not to send in the end. Those invites had accidentally being left with the others, and were now heading towards the postal service. Invites that had she remembered, Allison would have made sure were stopped. The invites made their way out into the world and were shipped, all over the country. The extra invites all made their way East, back to her home city. One was addressed thusly.

"Dad, I'm getting married, as I'm sure you've seen. I wanted to take this chance to mend the bridges between us, so, please, I'd like it if you came to my wedding as my guest and gave me away. Love, always, Allison."

The others were similarly written, one addressed to a person named Pogo. One to someone named Grace. One to a man named Luther. Another to a man named Diego. One was addressed to a man named Klaus, a further one was addressed to another woman named Vanya. These invites were never meant to be sent, yet for a few small twists of fate, a forgotten placement, a hurried assistant, a reliable courier service, these invites landed in the hands of their not intended recipients. All of them had read the invites and, individually, all of them made their mind up. They would go to Allison's wedding.

Back in California, Allison had no idea of the storm she was bringing her way, or what else would accompany it. After all, when evil rains….


	2. Chapter 2

"Allison!" Patrick called. "Have you decided what you're doing yet for your bachelorette party?"

"Patrick, we have days still until the parties, we have nearly a week until the wedding, just make sure your own is sorted. I'll be fine." Allison told him. She certainly wasn't going to be giving the paparazzi any ammunition. Her bachelorette party was going to be just her a couple of friends sitting on the couch, drinking a few drinks, watching a cheesy romcom, hopefully nothing Allison herself was in. The last thing she wanted to do was to find herself miming along to the words as she relaxed.

"Fine, but just make sure you don't take too long to sort it out. I'd hate it if I was out having fun whilst you were sat here alone." Patrick told her with a gentle smile and a hug. "Just stop being Allison Hargreeves, if even for a night, just be Allison, a woman who loves to have fun and relax."

"I will." Allison smiled at him. Maybe it would be alright. It'd be fun, a nice night of relaxing, after all. That's why she was marrying Patrick. He was a man who got her. He understand her, what she wanted, what she sought for. He understood her more than anybody she'd ever met. Except for one. She hated herself for it, but there were times when she looked at Patrick, when she thought about him and the love he had for her, and she wished there was someone else standing there. That someone else was in her arms, in her bed at that moment. Sometimes, and she hated herself for thinking it, she wished Patrick wasn't there, and that she was in the arms of Luther.

Luther, Number One. The one who understood her, loved her, _knew_ her. Far more than anyone else she'd ever met. Far more than Patrick ever could. For all of his love, and kindness and goodness, Allison knew that in her mind, Patrick would never match up to Luther. In her mind and in her heart, Patrick would always be second best to him. And Allison hated every moment of it.

"_I heard a rumour that you loved me."_

Allison flinched as she remembered that, that fateful night when she uttered those words, when she changed everything, when she gave herself everything she wanted, and poisoned it with how she got it. Allison swore she'd never do that again, never do anything like that ever again. She would never allow herself to cause that pain to someone, to deny them their own will ever again.

"Allison?" Patrick asked, arms tightening around her. "Are you alright?"

She pushed him away and stumbled back slightly, struggling to breathe.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just need to get away." Allison told him, rushing towards the kitchen and grabbing a cup, pouring herself a drink and downing it as fast as she could, the water washing away her agony and memories.

"Allison!" Patrick called, rushing into the kitchen hot on her heels. "Talk to me, Allison. Please." He begged her, taking her hands in his gently and gazing into her eyes, his eyes shining with adoration for her. "Please. Let me in."

"I can't, Patrick." Allison cried. "I'm sorry, but there's some things even you can't know. Things I'd driven down deep inside. Things I can't bear to see the light of day. Please, don't ask me about them." She begged him, Patrick lovingly rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs as she spoke, giving her a soothing shushing noise.

"It's alright, Allison. I won't pry." He told her, smiling softly at her. "If you're not ready to speak about it, I understand. We've got the rest of our lives together to talk about it, for now though, let's just focus on the present and the next few days, the happiest of our lives, sound good?" Patrick asked as Allison nodded.

Yeah, the happiest day of her life was coming up. If only she could feel truly happy about it.

/

"So, you got one of these invitations too." Luther said as he looked at the discarded sheet of paper on his father's desk.

"Indeed, what of it, Number One?" Reginald asked him.

"Will you go?" Luther asked him.

"I suppose I may. Number Three was always rather reliable in the Academy. I suppose she did earn the right to have me at her wedding." Reginald said. "I assume you wish to attend as well, Number One?"

"Yes, Sir." Luther told him.

"Very well. Your mother and Pogo have also indicated a preference to attend, so we shall all be departing from here in three days time. Is that all number One?"

"You know you can call me Luther, right dad?" Luther asked him.

"Why would I do that, Number One?" Reginald asked.

"Never mind." Luther shook his head. "I just meant, you don't need numbers any more. I'm the only one left."

Reginald gave some kind of dismissive noise and Luther knew his audience with his father was over. It was time to go train again. That's what Reginald would expect of him, and Luther was nothing if not a dutiful son.

/

Diego was recovering after a long night of fighting the scum of the streets when he received his invite. Looking it over, at first he had scoffed, Allison ha dropped them all for stardom, why should he go, just to see her lording it over everyone, trying to feel important? Then he thought on it and realised, why shouldn't he go? He deserved a well earned break, and if she was paying for it all, why shouldn't he go and enjoy himself, relax for a day or two before getting back to saving lives. The world wouldn't go to hell if he gave himself a day or two, would it? Besides, it'd be good to be there, if only to teach Allison a lesson. If she tried to act superior, a few hints or words in her ear and she'd back off, she wouldn't act superior to him. Nobody would.

/

Klaus just smiled when the orderly told him about the invite. Klaus was nearing the end of his most recent stint in rehab and had nowhere to go once he got out, unless he wanted to end back under the watchful eye of old dead eyed dad. Maybe going to Allison's wedding would take his mind off of everything for a day or two, and besides, it was in LA. Plenty of access to drugs and booze there. Plenty of ways to keep the spirits at bay. Just what the doctor ordered.

Ben shook his head at Klaus when he mentioned this aloud. Ben wanted to see his family happy again, especially Klaus. This may just be what Klaus needed to finally get his head out of his own ass and try be a better man. If this would help Klaus to finally give sobriety a chance, Ben was all for it. The fact he could see Allison, truly happy, on the best day of her life, well, that was just a really nice bonus to Ben.

/

Vanya looked at the invite in her hands with trepidation. It had been years since she'd seen Allison in person, seen any of them in person. She was just the forgotten child, the ordinary one. If the benchmark is extraordinary, what do you do if you're not? She knew she shouldn't, she couldn't go to this wedding, she couldn't bring Allison down with her ordinary presence on the day when Allison would be her most extraordinary. Yet Vanya knew she'd go. She had to be there, she had to be there for Allison, as she hadn't in her youth. She didn't have powers so all the times Allison risked herself, risked her life doing good, Vanya hadn't been there for her. This time, she would be. She'd go.

/

Looking at the latest report he'd been sent, Five was determined to get this assignment out of the way quickly and move on to the next. He should only need a day, two at most to see this one out and move on. Then he saw it.

"Allison Hargreeves to wed next week!"

He knew he shouldn't look. He couldn't. If he was to get back to his family, avert the apocalypse, he couldn't interfere with them now, he had to see out his contract with the Commission and then work on getting home. But damn it, he missed her. Missed all of them. He regretted leaving the minute he had and he'd regretted it every damn second for nearly forty five years. He had to see her, see all of them, because he was certain the others would be there as well. He wouldn't talk to them, he'd hang at the back, the spectre at the feast, before vanishing just as abruptly. He wouldn't disrupt the timeline too much, just a small ripple, nothing that could have big consequences, hopefully something the Commission may miss altogether.

He'd go to his sisters wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally here. The day of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. There was three days until the wedding and Allison was ready to lose her cool. Just one more shock or cancellation or rearrangement of the seating and she was sure she'd go into a full on meltdown and start using her Rumour on every single person she came across.

"Allison, calm down." Patrick said when she confided in him that she was ready to lose it with the stress of wedding planning. "We've got people handling it, don't worry. All you need to worry about is what you're going to drink tonight and where you and your friends will be going."

"What about you? What's your plans for tonight?"

"Oh mine are sorted. Me and the guys are having a few drinks out in the town, nowhere we should be recognised, and then we're going to come back and play a few rounds of pool before hitting the hay. A nice, boring night all in all." Patrick smiled. He wasn't going to do anything too reckless tonight, nothing that could jeopardize either him or Allison in the future. He was going to be a happily married man, and he'd do nothing to risk that from happening.

"You're so good to me, aren't you?" Allison smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He knew her newest film was out in a few weeks, and the press from a bad night out would still be hanging over them when it came out if something went sideways. He was going to have a nice, quiet night and she wasn't planning to leave the house, not that she'd told him that. Now, all they had to do was get to the wedding and out of it again unscathed, and they'd be home free. She'd have a nice long honeymoon, come back to a successful film launch and bask in the accolades with her husband. They'd have good press, and hopefully more film offers coming to both of them in the very near future. Maybe even a small bundle of joy in the near future as well. Life was looking very good.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Patrick went to go get it whilst Allison considered what they could do tonight, what film would they all enjoy watching, maybe some takeout when she heard voices in the hallway.

"Yes, I'd like to see my daughter."

Her blood froze.

What was _he _doing here?

"Dad, you weren't invited." Allison said, heading out into the hall as she said it. Then she froze when she saw who else was there.

"Mom? Pogo?….Luther?" She asked in shock.

"Allison, good to see you sweetie." Grace beamed at her.

"Miss Allison, a pleasure as always. What did you mean, not invited?" Pogo queried, curious.

"You….you heard the monkey talk as well, right?" Patrick asked, shocked.

"Indeed. I, however, are a simian, a chimp, not just a monkey, my dear boy. Patrick, I presume?" Pogo asked, extending a hand out to him. "Dr Phineus Pogo, a pleasure."

"P-Patrick." He said in shock, taking Pogo's hand and shaking it unsteadily.

"I didn't send you any invites." Allison said. "I didn't want you here, any of you."

"Why?" Luther asked, speaking for the first time an Allison found her gaze drawn to him. His strong jawline, outline of his abs visible even in a loose shirt. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she looked at him, and damn, even after all this time, she still had it bad for him. Looking at him, she could see the disappointed look in his body, arms crossed, a defensive stance. But she also saw something else, his eyes. He couldn't look away from her, his gaze was almost...hungry, as he looked at her, drinking her in, the first time he'd seen her face to face in about five years.

"I didn't want the drama that came with family. I did write you guys invites, all of you, but I decided not to send them. How did you know to come here?" She asked.

"It seems you did, at least subconsciously, Number Three." Reginald explained and oh how she hated that name and that man. "We received our invitations and decided to attend."

"My new assistant, she must have sent them by mistake." Allison realised.

"Shall we go?" Luther asked, a tone of anger in his voice and Allison flinched, she never wanted to hear that tone directed at her, especially from him.

"No, stay, please. The more the merrier." Patrick said, regaining himself from meeting Pogo.

"Yes, please. Sure, I didn't mean to send them, but now that you're here, you've come all this way. Please, stay. It'll be nice to catch up." Allison pleaded, Reginald just looked disinterested, Pogo flashed her a small smile, Grace just beamed as she always did and Luther looked contemplative.

"Very well, Number Three. We shall remain for the festivities." Reginald announced. "Now, where is it we shall be staying?"

/

Klaus thanked the truck driver who had given him a lift to Los Angeles for certain favours. The man chuckled as he drove away, and Klaus looked around. He was around two miles from where Allison was living, and had decided he may as well walk the last part of it, mostly due to the fact he had no money to pay for a cab. Looking over at Ben, who shook his head sadly at Klaus, Klaus decided it was time to head off.

"Well, we'll get there one way or another, right buddy?" He asked Ben who just nodded sadly. He hated what Klaus was doing to himself, how low he thought of himself that he'd do those...things, for others, for no reason at all. He could have gotten here any other way, any at all. Ben wished more than anything he could reach out and hug Klaus, because if anyone needed a hug right now, it was Klaus.

"I'll always be here, Klaus. You know that, right?" Ben asked him suddenly as Klaus looked at him.

"I know that, Ben. Why?"

"I just want you to know. I'll always be here, no matter what."

"I appreciate it, Ben. I do." Klaus smiled as he heard a new voice behind him.

"Want a lift?"

/

Diego pulled into the outskirts of the city, seeing a big rig ahead of him, sighing, he tried to go around it, hoping to get there as quickly as possible, snag a good seat for the entire affair, when he saw the truck pull to the side, overtaking it, he headed back down the road, stopping with a sudden screech when he looked into his rear view mirror and saw a familiar face climb out of the truck.

"Klaus?" He asked himself, pulling over himself and looking again, and yep, that was Klaus, nobody else could have that bad a fashion sense mixed in with such messed up raven black hair. Spinning his car around, he pulled up alongside him as Klaus talked to the air it seemed, and rolled down the window.

"Want a lift?"

"Diego!" Klaus said, seeing who it was. "Mon frere! So good to see you! What brings you out all the way to dusty old LA?"

"The same reason as you I suppose." Diego said. "Hop in, I'm heading to Allison's now."

"Oh you know me, I like to make my entrance, I'll get there in time, just need, just need to do something first, see an old friend." Klaus giggled to himself as Diego sighed.

"Get in willingly or get in forcefully. Your choice." He told him.

"Ok, no need to be so hasty." Klaus snarked as he climbed into the passenger seat, watching Ben float into the back seat. "So, what have you been upto then anyway? Cracking skulls?"

"Saving lives, baby." Diego smiled as he drove on again, Klaus in tow.

/

"Is this the place?" The driver asked as they pulled up to the large mansion drive.

"Yeah, just here is fine. I can walk." Vanya told him, a sad smile on her face. Time to get this over with.

She paid the driver and thanked him as he drove away, a bag of clothing in hand, her violin in a case in her other. She double checked to make sure her keys and her anxiety pills were in the bag and then began the long walk up to the house. The gate was open, she assumed because others would be driving in, so she had little issue getting into the grounds. Walking along the drive, she admired the plants and flowers she saw, and smiled as she saw them. It seemed Allison was doing alright with herself, she was happy that at least her sister was happy and successful. Finally reaching the door after what seemed like hours, she knocked on it, hearing voices on the other side, the door opened to reveal a man standing there looking in shock.

'Patrick.' She surmised. Peering around him, she could see Allison, with of all people, Luther, Pogo, Mom and Dad around her.

"Hello, who are you?" Patrick asked her, drawing the others attention to her.

"Vanya?"

"Hey Sis."

"Number Seven? Why are you here?" Reginald demanded to know.

"Nice to see you too, Dad." She muttered.

"Are you still on your medication for your anxiety?" Reginald questioned her.

"Twice a day still." Vanya replied stiffly.

"Miss Vanya, this is an unexpected pleasure." Pogo remarked.

"I missed you too, Pogo. Hey Mom. Luther." She said to the others, Grace beamed at her and Luther nodded.

"Vanya."

"What are you doing here, Vanya?" Allison asked.

"I got invited?" Vanya said, holding up her invitation.

"Did I invite everyone?" Allison asked softly, wondering when Diego and Klaus would arrive if the others were here. Oh god, she could feel her blood pressure rising. This was going to be a disaster.

/

Five headed into the city, determined to get a motel off the grid, away from the prying eyes of the Commission. He wouldn't allow anyone to stop him from seeing his family, but he also wouldn't wander up to them and recklessly try change the timeline. He needed to play this smart, be there but not be seen. It would take all of his skills to make sure he did it right. He needed a drink. He was definitely heading into one of the seedy bars nearby and having a few later that day, going to wind down. He deserved it, didn't he? Surely even he could have a quiet night with a drink or two in a bar and just forget his problems. If the Commission came calling, he'd play them off with some excuse about how he needed to rethink, and he'd have his target in a day or two. He'd be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well my favourite TUA Fanvid on Youtube has gone private and now I can't watch it :( The fanvids keep me motivated during writing these, that sucks :/ _

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter, working a lot the next week so will be slow updating_

"So, what brings you out here, Vanya?" Allison asked. Not that she wasn't happy to see her sister, but Vanya had always been on the outskirts of their family, she figured if any of them wouldn't have shown up at all, it'd have been Vanya. Pogo, Reginald and Grace had walked off into a sitting area with Patrick, leaving Allison with Vanya and Luther.

"I got your invite, I wanted to see you, I-I wanted to offer my help, with the music at least, if you want me too?" Vanya asked shyly. She knew she'd never measured up to Allison and the others, and sure, Allison probably had musicians performing who were more talented than Vanya could ever hope to be, but she had to offer, she wanted to do her part for her sisters big day.

"Vanya..." Allison started. How did she break this to her sister? She still thought Allison meant to bring her out here and it broke her heart to think of how she might have to crush Vanya's hopes. She didn't want them here, any of them. If they were staying though, the least she could try was to act as if she wanted them all there. "...I'm glad you're here. If you want to play the violin during it, I'd be happy for you too." Allison finished with a smile, seeing Vanya beam.

"Thank you Allison." Vanya smiled. "Are you sure it's not too much of a problem?"

"No, not at all." Allison assured her. "I'd love to hear you play as I walk down the aisle."

"I'd love too." Vanya said as Luther frowned behind Allison.

"Isn't Vanya going to be one of your bridesmaids?"

"I've already got them planned." Allison told him before Vanya could say anything. "Like I told you, I didn't plan to invite any of you. It was an accident. I can't just change my entire wedding around at the eleventh hour to accommodate every change."

Luther looked haughty at her words, whilst Vanya looked as if she'd been slapped, and Allison immediately regretted her words.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you want to be a bridesmaid, Vanya, I'd love you to be one?" Allison asked weakly as Vanya shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin your big day." She said, turning back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

"To find a hotel." Vanya said shortly.

"Don't be silly, you're staying here, you all are." Allison said, both Vanya and Luther looking at her surprised.

"I thought you didn't want us at the wedding?" Luther asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't thinking. I'm glad you're here, both of you. Dad I could have done without but I'm glad the rest of you are here, and if Diego and Klaus show up, I'll be glad they're here too." Allison told them, Luther and Vanya looking at each other for a moment before walking over to her and hugging her. (_They all deserve hugs, it's why I write them hugging so much)_

"We're glad to be here as well, Allison." Luther said softly as Vanya hummed in agreement.

"What are you all doing in here?" Patrick said, walking back into the hall. "I have to say, Pogo is a wonderful guest, your dad seems a bit off with me though." Patrick told them. "Your...Mom? She keeps offering to help with cleaning around the house, can you speak to her Allison about not needing too?"

"I'll speak with her." Allison promised him. "Hey, weird thought, why don't you take Luther with you on your bachelor party?"

"What?" Luther asked.

"It'd be good for both of you. It'd give you a chance to get to know my brother, and for Luther, it'll be good for you to see how people act outside of the Academy."

"Hey, Allison, can I talk to you for a moment?" Patrick asked with a hesitant smile at Vanya and Luther before pulling his fiancée from the room and up the stairs.

"What is it, Patrick?" She asked as they retreated to the privacy of the bedroom. She was sure already of what it would be, his hesitancy to let her family anywhere near the wedding. Truth be told, she had the same doubts, but since she had technically invited them, she couldn't really just banish them all now they were here, could she?

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it make more sense for your brother to stick with you tonight? I don't want him to feel like the odd person out with me and my friends." Patrick reasoned, Allison shook her head.

"Please, Patrick, for me? This would be good for Luther, good for my other brothers too if they show up, and I'm sure you'd enjoy a night out with them if you got to know them."

"Alright." Patrick said. "I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?"

"I'll add Vanya, Mom and Pogo to my night." Allison told him.

"Wait, what about your dad?" Patrick asked.

"He'll probably hide in his room, but if he does go out….take him with you, please?" Allison pleaded.

"Allison!" Patrick protested.

"Please, Patrick, I can't, I really can't deal with him." Allison told him.

"Allison, I don't know him and he clearly hates me, I can't take him with me."

"_I heard a rumour that you wanted him to go out with you tonight and forgot about this." _Allison said, watching with a pang of guilt as Patrick's eyes turned white and he offered her to take Reginald with him if the man wanted to partake in the festivities.

"I'll see if your dad wants to come with me, I think it'd be pretty fun?" Patrick asked her as Allison nodded.

"Thanks Patrick, that'd be best for us all." She told him with a smile as he turned to leave.

'What am I doing? Am I really that comfortable with my powers I'd use it on those who I love and who love me?' A small voice in Allison's head asked, Allison doing her utmost to push it down, that voice was wrong. She had these powers for a reason, they were meant to be used, weren't they?

/

Diego and Klaus drove towards Allison's mansion in relative silence. Klaus kept casting glances over to Ben in the back seat and to Diego, driving with his eyes on the road, not seeing that when he glanced out of the window or glanced at Ben, Diego was glancing over to him.

'What was Klaus doing with that trucker? Why didn't he try find me for a lift here in the first place?' Diego asked himself, before the answer hit him. Most of them hadn't seen each other in about five years, of course he wouldn't ask Diego for a lift. He didn't know Diego, not anymore. Did any of them know each other, both before and especially now, really?

"So….Klaus." Diego started with a cough. "How have you been?"

"Really? Five years and what you ask is, how have you been?" Klaus gave a derisive laugh. "I've been alright, Diego, thanks for asking." Klaus bit at him.

"Klaus, he's trying! Can't you see that?" Ben asked him from the back seat as Klaus shook his head.

"It isn't enough. Why now? Why care now and not before?" Klaus asked Ben as Diego looked at him oddly. Was Klaus sober right now? Was there a ghost with them?

"Klaus...look. I know I wasn't the best brother, none of us were the best siblings we could be to the others, but I want to start over. If you want that?" Diego asked. "This wedding, it's a chance. A chance for us all to start over, if you look at it, really. Would that be such a bad thing?"

"If dear old dad is here it would be." Klaus laughed as Diego also let out a laugh at his words. "But you're right, Diego. I'd like a fresh start with you and the rest of our siblings, if we can."

"That's all I want too." Diego smiled as they reached Allison's, pulling into her driveway.

/

Five looked at the photo of Allison and Patrick as two men slid into his booth where he was drinking. Folding up the photo and putting it into his pocket, he turned to the two men.

"What do you want?"

"The Handler wants to know why the target hasn't been eliminated yet." One said to him.

"Because I'm having to rethink the strategy. Tell her it'll be done by the end of the week. I guarantee that."

"See that it is." The second said. "You haven't let us down before, Five, I'd hate to see you do so now."

"You and I both know I could easily take both of you and walk away unscathed." Five promised them. "Let's stop the threats, shall we?" He smiled as the two withdrew and left the bar.

Shaking his head, Five took the photo back out and looked at it again.

'I'll be seeing you real soon, Allison.' He promised.

_Next chapter is the parties themselves, some Allison and Vanya bonding, and a meeting of brothers._


	5. Chapter 5

_I've written this chapter, the next of Ordinary and the first of the Day That Wasn't fic already. Ordinary will be released tomorrow afternoon UK time, whilst Day That Wasn't will be released in about 26 hours. _

_Just waiting on the harness in the post then I've got my entire Diego cosplay for Wales Comic Con. You'll be able to see photos on Reddit, Facebook and Twitter of the mess that is me cosplaying if you want a good laugh from the 28__th__._

_Given Patrick the surname Hendrickson since that's his actors surname and Patrick is never given a surname in the show._

"Allison! How are you babe? Looking hot!" Klaus winked and gushed as he breezed past Allison at the door, acting as if he'd always been here, whilst Diego glowered after him following a short hug and a congratulations to Allison.

"So you two came out as well? You want to join in the parties?" Allison asked, Klaus' eyes lit up whilst Diego turned his glare from Klaus to her.

"Oh hell no." Diego said.

"Great, you're going with Patrick, Luther and dad then." Allison smirked as Diego's jaw dropped.

"Dad is going on one of these parties? Really?"

"He doesn't know yet. I know he'll say yes though, just to keep an eye on Luther and you." Allison teased him. "You know how dad doesn't like his shiny toys being damaged."

"You know I hate that, Allison." Diego said softly, Allison gulped when she realised she couldn't see his hands any more and he likely had his knives with him.

"Look, please, Diego, for me? Watch Luther, look after Patrick and make sure Dad doesn't fuck up everything?"

"Alright, I'll do it for you. Just...keep Klaus with you tonight and make sure he's alright?" Diego asked her, Allison felt her heart going out to him as he said that. It was rare to see Diego display anything akin to sympathetic emotions. At least since they became teenagers.

"Happy too." Allison smiled. "Is everything...alright?". She realised that this was the first time she'd spoken to Diego since they both left the Academy, all those years ago. What was he doing with his life now? The last she heard, he was trying to get into the Police Academy, was he a beat cop now? A detective?

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Diego asked, shaking his head, trying to get the thoughts of Klaus and what he'd seen of him from his mind.

"How's the police going?" Allison asked.

"I dropped out at the Academy. I go around doing what I do best." Diego said shortly as Allison frowned.

"Diego, you don't have to do that any more. You're free now, free to do whatever you want to do."

"I don't know about you, Number Three, but I was trained to do this. To save lives. Forget dad, I'm doing it now for myself, because I can and should. How's the movies going? They saving anyone?" Diego spat as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Allison gaping after him, until Vanya rushed past her.

/

"Vanya?" Grace asked as she hovered near her ordinary daughter. Pogo and Reginald were deep in conversation at the other end of the lounge, Klaus was pestering Luther whilst Patrick stayed around them, listening in rapt attention to their stories of their youth. Anything that got him closer to Allison and her past, let him understand Allison more, was something Patrick was definitely in favour of.

"Yeah, Mom?" Vanya asked, looking up from staring at her feet. She had been lost in thought. What if she wasn't good enough at playing? What if Allison didn't want her after all as a bridesmaid? What if her being ordinary ruined everything, as it had when they were kids? After all, dad had kept her away from the others, even when they were too young to go on missions, and he'd always insisted it was because she was ordinary. That was her fault if anyone was to blame, wasn't it?

"Are you ok my dear?" Grace asked with a look of concern. "You're not playing your violin?"

"I don't play it all the time, Mom, you know that." Vanya told her.

"Oh yes, silly me. Would you like some lunch?"

"I just wish dad wasn't here, judging me." Vanya spoke softly as Reginald turned from his conversation to glare at her.

"Don't be like that." Grace told her. "Your father only wants what's best for you."

"Yeah, right. He's a monster." Vanya spat as Grace frowned.

"Your father is a great man who has done great things for this world, and cares for you and your siblings.." Grace told her.

"Don't defend him. Why do you defend that monster, Mom? So what if he made you, you're an independent being, don't be dad's puppet!" Vanya stomped off, leaving Grace behind.

"Was it something I said?" She asked sadly as she watched Vanya leave the room.

/

"Are you alright?" The bar tender asked as Five downed another drink.

"Just peachy." Five sighed. "Look, can you give me directions to somewhere?"

"Sure man, where do you need to go?"

"Allison Hargreeves. Her address?"

"Why?" the bar tenders eyes narrowed. "You a paparazzi?"

"No, I'm a friend of hers."

"Then why don't you know her address?"

"I haven't been in town for a few years. Wanted to catch up. If you don't know, it's fine, I'll find it myself." Five said, dropping a note on the bar as he stood up and walked out of the door, determined to find her and see her, just once.

/

"Vanya, are you alright?" Allison asked, following her sister to where she was sitting on the stairs.

"I'm fine, Allison." Vanya told her with a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come here." Allison told her, pulling Vanya to her. Vanya smiled as she did as, letting Allison embrace her.

"I'm fine, really, Allison, I am." Vanya told her as Allison ignored her.

"You'll be fine when you're not crying. Want to tell me what all that was about? You never get angry at Mom especially."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at her, I just, I needed to get out. Why does she always defend dad?Can't she see he's a monster who just abused all of us?"

"You know she's not like that, Vanya." Allison said to her softly. "She's always had our back, you know that, she's been a damn sight more caring for us than dad has ever been."

"I know, I hate that I yelled at her, but I couldn't yell at him." Vanya said.

"Why not? You should yell at him." Allison encouraged her with a smile. "I'll help if you want?"

"Help yell at him?" Vanya snorted.

"Yeah, I've got enough repressed anger for the old man to get some of it out myself." Allison told her with a grin.

"Let's not." Vanya said after a moment.

"Why?" Allison asked, confused.

"Don't let him win. It's what he wants. To ruin this for you, to drive a wedge between us all even more. He thrives on our misery. Let's just ignore it. I'll go in, apologise to Mom and we move on. Sound good?" Vanya asked.

"Sounds perfect to me." Allison told her. "No matter what, Vanya, you'll always be my sister, you know that, right?"

"I do." Vanya said with a small smile to her sister. "Thank you, Allison, for listening."

"Yay sisters?" Allison asked with a small chuckle, hugging Vanya again.

"Yay sisters." Vanya replied.

/

"Allison, we're heading off now!" Patrick announced a few hours later as Allison's friends arrived. Patrick would be taking Diego, Luther and Reginald with him for just a couple of drinks, along with some of his friends, whilst Allison would be keeping Grace, Pogo, Vanya and Klaus with her and her friends.

"Don't be back too late." Allison told him. "Rehearsal dinner is at 2 tomorrow, remember?"

"I'll be there, don't worry, we all will." Patrick assured her. "I'm sure your family will keep me in line and look out for me." He winked at her. "Besides, it'll be fun to try get your dad to let loose a little."

"Letting loose and Reginald Hargreeves don't go together." Allison told him. "It'll be fun to watch you try, make sure someone stays sober enough to remember."

"I'll watch them." Luther told her from the doorway. "Nothing bad will happen to Patrick, I swear."

"Thank you Luther." Allison said awkwardly, trying to keep a blush off of her face when talking to him. Why was she like this? It had been years, she was with Patrick now, surely she was over her silly childhood infatuation with Luther by now?

"Anytime, Allison." He said in a low tone, avoiding her gaze himself.

"Shall we go?" Patrick smiled, unaware of how the two were acting.

"Yeah, you drive, Patrick." Luther smiled at him, the two of them leaving Allison alone with her thoughts.

'Mrs Patrick Hendrickson.' Allison thought to herself. 'Mrs Luther Hargreeves.'

/

"So, Patrick, was it?" Diego asked with a glint in his eyes. "Have you been treating our sister well?"

"As well as I can." Patrick said with a worried smile. "Say, Diego, do you need those...erm...knives?" Patrick asked, seeing Diego was twirling a knife between his fingers in the rear mirror.

"Yes." Diego said shortly before Luther made a grab for them, knocking them onto the floor.

"What the hell, big boy?" Diego snarled at him.

"Knock it off, don't try terrorise him, Diego." Luther told him shortly.

"Really Number Two, I'd expect better manners from you. Be more like Number One."

"Dad, with the most respect I can give you, fuck off." Diego said.

"Watch your mouth!" Luther told him as Reginald scoffed.

"Is that all you can say, Number Two? Pathetic. Maybe it's why you never rose to become Number One."

"Hey, why don't we all calm down?" Patrick said with a smile. "So, Reginald, tell me about you? Why did you choose to adopt your children?"

"Sir Reginald to you." Reginald said stiffly. "In response to your question, the end is coming. The Umbrella Academy were trained to stop it. Hopefully, when the time comes, they'll be up to the task. But with two of them gone, and Number Two like he is….with the less said about Number Four the better….I doubt their chances."

Diego clenched his fist as Luther fell back into his seat as if he'd been slapped. He'd never heard his father say that they weren't capable of it, he knew he had to prove him wrong, when it came to this apocalypse their father was sure was coming, Luther would make sure they didn't mess it up, that they'd win.

Diego just felt cold. He knew his father hated him, and he had no love lost for his father, but to hear from the man that he considered them all a failure, it still stung.

'Get a grip, Diego. You're not the scared little boy any more. Who cares what he thinks?' Diego tried to tell himself, but he could feel some small part of him that was still doubting, still seeking his fathers approval.

/

"Vanya, do you want another drink?" Allison asked as Klaus chatted away with her friends, Pogo and Grace looking completely at odds with the rest of them in a small corner of the room, and Vanya sat on a small couch with Allison and a bottle of wine.

"I'm alright thanks, Allison." Vanya smiled at her. "Do you want a top up?"

"I shouldn't drink too much." Allison giggled. "I need to be clear headed for tomorrow."

"Ah, live a little, Allison." One of her friends said as Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, I mean look at me, I'm the King of living a little...or a lot, I forget which it is." Klaus giggled to himself as Grace looked worriedly at him and Pogo frowned.

"Master Klaus, perhaps that's enough?"

"What? I've only had a couple of drinks!" Klaus protested. "If anything, you all need to get on my level of drinking." He smiled as Allison's friends raised their glasses.

"To Allison and Patrick!" They called out as they drank another glass, Klaus raising his own.

"I'll drink to that!" Allison and Vanya also raised their glasses and drank them in silence, both contemplating, whilst Grace just smiled at everyone, and Pogo took a sip of his drink, keeping his eye firmly trained on Klaus.

"So, tell us all about Allison as a child?" Allison's friends asked as Klaus' eyes lit up.

"Do I have a few stories to tell about that." Klaus smiled as Allison groaned. This would be a long night.

/

Patrick and the others entered the bar and sat at a table, quickly getting a round of drinks. That's when Luther saw him. By the door, half cloaked in shadow, an older man was having a drink, and Luther would have ignored it, only his eyes kept darting over to their table and he looked in disbelief, as if he couldn't realise that they of all people were there.

"Hey, Diego?" Luther murmured, his brother glaring at him.

"What is it, Number One?" Diego asked sarcastically. Ouch. That stung.

"Look over there, see the man in the corner?"

"The older guy? What about him?" Diego asked, eyes narrowing as he took him in. Everything he could see about the man, it screamed a danger to him.

"Watch him. I think he's upto something."

"Shall we chase him down?" Diego asked.

"Damn, he's drinking his drink fast. I think he knows, let's go." Luther said, hurrying away from the table, Diego following behind.

Seeing the man heading away, Diego yelled. "D-Don't move!"

/

Five looked nervously as he saw Diego and Luther staring at him from across the bar. Shit, they made him, didn't they? What if they came over to him? What if they tried to engage him. What would he do to get away from this?

Sighing, he finished his drink and looked over to see Luther and Diego walking towards him.

Time to get out of here. He couldn't allow them to change the timeline, couldn't risk them getting hurt because of his stupid mistake.

"D-Don't move!"


	6. Chapter 6

_I probably won't be updating any of my fics for the next few days, long work shifts. I'll try get another one today if I can, probably The Day That Was, but it will likely be Tuesday before any more updates._

"D-Don't move!" Diego yelled as the man froze in place.

"Who are you, why are you watching us?" Luther demanded as they approached him. He had white hair and old eyes, eyes that had clearly seen their fair share of pain and suffering.

"Look, I'd love to tell you everything, but...bye!" The man said, dashing to the door whilst Luther and Diego looked in shock, quickly recovering, the two of them chased the man out of the bar, to see he'd vanished, seemingly without a trace.

"Where did he go? Do you see him?" Diego asked as he and Luther turned back to back, just in case he tried to use their confusion for a surprise attack on their unguarded back.

"No, anything?" Luther asked as Diego shook his head.

"Whoever he is, he's gone now. We best keep an eye out though, if he's watching us, who knows why he could be, he could be planning to attack us, to hurt us or any of our family." Diego said as Luther nodded.

"I'll tell Dad, then we'll tell the others later. Let's not tell Patrick, no need to worry him." Luther said.

"Why not?" Diego asked.

"If we tell him, he could get spooked, and nothing, I mean nothing, is more important this week than his marriage to Allison, than her happiness."

Diego just nodded, not saying anything. He saw the way Luther and Allison acted with each other in their youth, even now in the very few moments he'd caught between them. He knew if anyone would make Allison more happy than Patrick, it'd be Luther. Not that the big guy would ever let that happen, would ever let himself be happy with her when she could be happy with someone else.

"Come on." Diego said. "Let's get back to the party before they realise we're gone. I can already tell Dad will have noticed and will try debrief us on running out."

"We'll take him someone private and talk." Luther said. "No need to dampen the party with it. Just tell him we confronted someone watching us, they fled, we lost them. We'll be ready if he returns, give Dad a description, maybe he'll know who it was."

"Whatever you say, Number One." Diego gave him a mock salute as Luther frowned.

"Why are you always like this, Diego?"

"Like what, Luther?"

"This! Acting out, trying to upstage me, is it jealously?"

"Jealous? Of you? No, _Number One,_ it's the fact that since being infants, dad has always bred us to compete with one another for his love and affection, and no matter what any of the rest of us do, none of us could ever compare with his precious golden boy, his always faithfully loyal Number One. God, do you know why the rest of us left? We knew he was an abusive bastard, and we had our own lives to live. The Umbrella Academy? That was the fantasy of silly children and an old fool. We all grew up, Luther. I'm sorry that you didn't." Diego said, striding past him as Luther stood in stunned silence, digesting his words.

Did his other siblings think that as well? Is that why they left? Did they really think Luther stayed out of a loyalty to their dad, to caring more for him than them? He stayed as Dad had trained them to save lives, to save the world, and he was going to make sure that happened. He would make sure he lived up to his potential, to his destiny. He just didn't see why the rest of them couldn't also see that. They needed to work together, to be together, to do what they were on the Earth to do, to save it.

/

"So, Vanya, tell us about your stories with Allison." One of Allison's friends said, as they finished laughing at another one of Klaus' anecdotes.

"Well...um..all of mine are Klaus' really. There isn't any really that we had different." Vanya said awkwardly as she looked down at her lap. Allison averted her gaze to be anywhere but at Vanya or her friends, whilst Klaus and the others smiled. Pogo frowned in his corner whilst Grace just beamed.

"Oh, Vanya and Allison were just darlings as children." Grace said. "They would always spend time together."

"Would we?" They both asked at the same time, confused.

"Absolutely. Like the time Vanya got sick, and Allison went to go visit her, it was so cute, checking on her sister." Grace said. Vanya, Allison and Pogo all looked at Grace as she said that.

"She did?"

"I did?"

"Grace." Pogo said, his tone slightly sharp, as Grace smiled again and stopped talking.

"What do you mean, I was ill?" Vanya asked as Pogo sighed.

"It's why your father created your anxiety medication, Miss Vanya." Pogo explained. "It helps keep you from spiralling again with your anxiety."

"Oh." Vanya said quietly, taking the pills from her pocket and looking at them.

Well, maybe just missing one wouldn't hurt, would it?

/

"What happened to you guys?" Patrick asked as they returned to the table, Reginald casting a sharp eye on them.

"We thought we saw an old friend, turned out it wasn't, mistake." Diego said as Luther nodded to his father, Reginald nodded back. Possible enemy. Got it.

"So, do you guys want another drink?" Patrick asked, swaying a little from how drunk he was.

"I think we should call it a night, Patrick, big day tomorrow and everything." Luther said as Reginald nodded. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone failing to reach their potential, and alcohol was definitely a vice that prevented people from attaining potential in his eyes.

"You're all being silly." Patrick argued, spilling some of his latest drink. "We need to go party more!"

"Patrick, really, it's been a long night. We should go." Diego said, some of Patrick's friends had already slunk away, and the others looked ready to head home.

"Nah." Patrick said, leaving them and pushing his way across the dance floor to the bar, crashing into a large man stood at the bar.

"Watch yourself." Patrick told the guy, splashing more of his drink onto the man, clearly angering him. The larger guy looked over at Patrick and before Patrick could say another word, swung his fist towards Patrick. A fist that was caught by Luther.

"Hang on, our friend here has just had too much to drink, why don't we just call it a night, go our separate ways, sound good?" Luther asked.

"If he apologises." The man said as Patrick chose that moment to vomit, all over the man's shoes.

"Here we go." Diego grinned, coming over to them as the man shoved Luther backwards.

"I'm sorry you're making me do this." Luther said, swinging a fist and knocking the man backwards, causing him to crash into the floor in a heap, unconscious.

There was silence for a moment, a silence that Luther and Diego took to grab Patrick and head towards the door, where Reginald was already stood, looking disapprovingly. Then, pandemonium reigned as punches began flying and shouts and screams rained through the air.

/

"So, that was an eventful night." Klaus remarked as Allison's friends headed off, leaving just Allison, Vanya, Grace, Pogo and himself.

"How was it? It was an awkward disaster." Allison moaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Come now, Miss Allison, surely it wasn't that bad?" Pogo asked.

"It was. I didn't want this to happen, it's why I didn't want to invite any of you but now it has it'll be the end of my social standing out here. They'll know all about the Umbrella Academy's secrets before long, especially if they corner Klaus at the reception, oh God, everyone will be judging me."

"Even more than they do now?" Vanya asked.

"What?" Allison questioned, confused.

"Everyone knows you were in the Umbrella Academy already, don't they? I mean, it isn't exactly hard to piece together, they'd know what you did in your childhood already, why would it change now they have a few stories from behind the scenes? They'd still see you as Allison, a badass strong woman with great acting ability." Vanya blushed as Allison smiled.

"Thanks, V." Allison told her as Vanya returned her smile.

"Does anyone want some cookies?" Grace asked to the room.

"You know what? Cookies would be wonderful right now, Mom." Allison told her. Maybe tonight wouldn't entirely be awkward, especially if it was just her family.

"Patrick!" Luther's voice came as the front door barged open, Luther and Diego carrying Patrick between them as Reginald stood disapprovingly in the doorway.

"What happened?" Allison asked, rushing over to help, seeing Patrick grinning at her she faltered. "Is he….drunk?"

"As he can be." Diego remarked. "Not sure what he's drank but he's drank far too much of it. We'll get him to bed."

"How could he do this?" Allison stressed as she saw Diego and Luther coming back down the stairs. "He knows the rehearsal is tomorrow, he can't have gotten that bad, could he? Why weren't you watching him?" She rounded on her brothers and Father.

"Don't take that tone with me, Number Three." Reginald scolded her as Diego and Luther looked at her sheepishly.

"What happened?" Allison asked her brothers, ignoring Reginald's scoff of disbelief.

"We saw a guy. Some old man, he was watching us, he seemed to have been for a while. Diego and I went to confront him, he got away, we got back to the table to find Patrick was already like this, drinking heavily." Luther told them.

"Old man? Who?" Klaus asked.

"We don't know." Diego huffed. "I tried to get him to stop but he fled, helped especially by the fact Patrick started a bar brawl."

"He did what?" Vanya asked.

"Hit a guy, fists started flying, we made sure to get him out of there, didn't want anything ruining your day tomorrow." Luther told Allison with a bashful smile as she returned it with a blush.

"Thank you Luther, Diego, both of you." Allison told them.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Diego grumbled good-naturedly.

/

Five walked into his sleazy motel room and sighed. Well, so much for not being spotted by his siblings. He had to be more careful if he was going to attend the wedding itself. Part of him argued he'd pushed his luck enough already, that he should just go finish his assignment, then return to the Commission, ready for the next job. Another part demanded he stay, family honour meant he had to go see her on her big day, didn't it?

"What to do? I just wish Dolores was here. She'd know what to do." Five muttered to himself.

"Well, Five, care to explain why your mission isn't already completed?" A voice said behind him. Turning with a small groan, Five saw the Handler before him.

"Well?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, Five? I'm waiting." The Handler said as she taped her foot on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Five asked. "I told you, there were some complications with my original plan. I've figured it out. He'll be here tomorrow, then he'll be dead by tomorrow night."

"He better be." The Handler warned with a fake smile. "Because I know how effective you are, Five. I don't want to see you're throwing away everything we've given you, everything we've provided you, just for some silly fantasy fairytale."

"Like what?" Five asked. "I know my job. I know why I'm here. What else would I be doing right now?"

"Attending a festive occasion, perhaps?" The Handler asked offhandedly.

'She knows.' Five thought to himself. 'How do I get out of this?'

"What festive occasion? I've got a job to do. You know I don't take pleasure in this work. Pride? Yes. Pleasure? Never."

"Are we really going to continue these games?" The Handler asked. "Fine. Do what you please. Consider it a perk of the job. A reward for loyal and meritorious service. Just remember the rules. I'll see you at HQ tomorrow evening. Ensure the target is dead by then." She said before sweeping from the room, not waiting for Five's reply and opening her briefcase, flashing away. Five stared after her.

"We'll see."

/

Allison was stressed. Luther had told her about a strange man following them at the bar the night before and now she was worried something would happen to derail her wedding. What if it was someone they helped put away years ago, out for revenge?

To cap off a creepy stalker, Patrick had gone and drunken himself into a stupor, and despite the best efforts of her brothers, Pogo and even a half-hearted stern lecture from her father, Patrick had yet to rouse himself from bed, with the rehearsal dinner only two hours away.

"Where did I go wrong with all of this?" Allison asked herself over a morning cup of coffee, to see Grace smiling at her from across the kitchen. "Oh, Mom, I didn't see you there." Allison said, Grace waved her off.

"Don't be silly, Allison, dear." Grace told her. "You haven't gone wrong at all."

"What do you mean? It's all falling apart! Patrick is blackout drunk, there's a creepy stalker following probably all of us apparently, and I don't see how I can stop either of those issues before the wedding."

"You're doing your best. That's all that matters sweetie. It'll all work out in the end, I know you'll have thought of everything and planned for it." Grace assured her.

"You're right. I need to just relax and everything will work out. Thanks Mom." Allison flashed her a smile which Grace returned.

"Now, why don't you see about giving your sister her morning medication?" Grace smiled.

"Vanya still takes those pills?" Allison asked, confused. Wouldn't Vanya have been able to move off of them years ago? Was her anxiety that bad?

"Yes, honey, why?"

"She seems fine. Why does she still need them?"

"Because your father said so." Grace smiled, speaking in a tone that suggested the matter was closed. Allison nodded at her but in her mind, a plan began to form. Did Vanya really need them? She seemed nervous, sure, but she hadn't seen her in years, that was probably why. Without the pills, would it hurt her? She'd speak to Vanya, see about her maybe taking a day off of them. She didn't want to see Vanya addicted to anything like Klaus was. They may be estranged but they were still family. She couldn't lose another sibling.

/

Patrick groaned as he woke up with a splitting headache, seeing Luther and Pogo stood over his bed.

"What happened?" Patrick asked, as Luther and Pogo both frowned.

"You had a bit too much to drink." Luther said gruffly.

"How are you, my boy?" Pogo asked more gently, the frown on his face letting Patrick know that he too was annoyed by his antics the previous night.

"My head hurts and I don't feel the best. Oh God, the rehearsal!" Patrick cried, jumping from the bed and staggering, clutching at his head and trying to shield his eyes.

"I don't think you're quite in a fit state of mind to be doing that just yet, my boy." Pogo told him. "Here, I'll have Grace make up a cure for a hangover, whilst you, I and Master Luther here have a talk about your responsibilities to Miss Allison, and how you can do better not to fail in them, sound fair?" Pogo asked as Patrick gulped and nodded.

"I really deserve it." Patrick admitted.

"Fortunately for you, there is still time. I can see your love for Miss Allison, however, I've noticed it since we arrived." Pogo said. "I, at least, are willing to provide you another chance, Patrick, provided you swear to me, here and now, that you won't ever let her down again. Are we in agreement?" Pogo asked, extending his hand out to Patrick, who shakily took it and shook his hand.

"I'll try to be better, for Allison." Patrick said. "I don't know what came over me, I was just thinking about the stress of the wedding and it all spiralled, I had a drink and I couldn't stop having more and more. Oh God, I hope Allison can forgive me."

"She will." Luther said gently. "You need to forgive yourself, and make sure it doesn't happen again. Allison deserves the world, and I know you can give it to her, Patrick." Luther assured him, ignoring the way his own heart twinged saying those words, as Patrick smiled at him.

"Thank you, Luther. Now, shall we get on with a wedding?"

"I'm pretty sure Allison would like nothing more." Luther smiled at him.

Luther turned and walked from the room as Patrick hurried to get ready, refusing to linger any longer. He could feel a lone tear streaking down his face as he thought on his past, on his memories, of small moments with Allison, stolen in their youth.

"_Luther, what are we doing up here?" Allison asked as the two of them sneaked into the old shack on top of the Academy, their father was away on a business trip and to them, there was nobody else but each other._

"_I thought we could go up here sometimes, when we're not needed for Academy issues." Luther explained. Seeing Allison's eyes lit up, Luther knew it was worth going behind his father's back to set this up, to make her happy._

"_So, what did you have planned for tonight, Mr Hargreeves?" She asked in a false posh voice, cracking up as he grinned._

"_Well, Miss Hargreeves, I was thinking we have a few pieces of chocolate, some soda and watch the stars for an hour or two, how does that sound?"_

"_I think that sounds wonderful. I do have one condition, of course."_

"_What?" Luther asked, a teasing grin on his face._

"_A kiss from the most handsome man in the world." Allison smiled, as Luther leaned in and pressed his lips to hers._

"Are you alright my boy?" Pogo asked, seeing the faraway look in Luther's eyes as the two of them left the room.

"Yes, I'm alright, thanks Pogo. I'll go see how the others are doing, getting prepared for the dinner." Luther said, hurrying away.

/

"Hey, Vanya, can I have a word?" Allison asked, dragging her sister into the nearest room and closing the door behind her.

"What's up, Allison?" Vanya asked, confused. Why would Allison want to speak to her?

"I noticed you're still taking those pills dad gave you when we were kids, how come?" Allison asked casually. Vanya had always seemed down and small compared to the others, when they were kids Allison had brushed it off as Vanya being jealous and acting out, but now? Maybe something in those pills were making Vanya like this, they could be causing her all kinds of long term health defects. She'd help her get off them, she was sure Vanya would be less timid and happier without them, anxiety medication that seemed to cause anxiety? Allison wasn't buying it.

"They help with my anxiety, remember? If I didn't take them, it'd get really bad, and you don't need that, not this close to the wedding." Vanya told her.

"Are you sure they do?" Allison pressed her. "They shouldn't still be effecting you even now, and even if thgey do still help, why would your anxiety be so bad now?"

"Are you really asking that?" Vanya asked incredulously, looking at Allison in disbelief, who looked confused as to what she had done wrong.

"What do you mean?" Allison questioned her.

"All those years, living in the shadows, unable to match up to you or any of our other special siblings, is it any wonder I still have anxiety even now? Always told I was just ordinary, never worth any attention or praise, never allowed to be individual except as a meter for mediocrity? Yeah, thanks for the reminder that my childhood sucked, Allison." Vanya said, brushing past her and leaving the room.

'I really could have handled that better.' Allison thought to herself as she left to try and find Vanya.

/

"So, what are we doing today, brother?" Klaus chirped as he walked behind Diego. Both Diego and Ben sighed and rolled their eyes at Klaus.

"We are going to Allison's rehearsal dinner, you are going to get washed and get a shave." Diego told him, casting an eye over Klaus' unkempt appearance.

"Why though?" Klaus asked. "What's wrong with my current attire? I call it trash chique."

"You know full well what's wrong with it. Allison may have left us all behind, but she's still our sister. Change. She even bought you clothes for the wedding. Wash and change."

"Eugh, fine." Klaus said, slouching as he headed out of the room, muttering to Ben.

"Why does Diego care? He doesn't care about this, he's just here to grumble about Allison having a better life than he does, and maybe antagonise Luther." Klaus told Ben who shot him a withering glance.

"Maybe because he knows how much this means to Allison and remembers all the times we helped one another as kids to survive dad?" Ben asked him.

"She shouldn't have left us behind then!" Klaus shot back, tears stinging his eyes.

"Is that was this is about?" Ben asked softly, a gentle look on his face.

"She left us all behind, Ben." Klaus said hoarsely. "She got away, she got to live happily, and I was stuck with the old bastard. You were gone, Diego left, Allison and Vanya both left and I was alone in the world."

"She's our sister, you should be glad for her, Klaus. Sure, it sucked what happened to us all, especially what happened to me, but we need to move on from it. You're free now, Klaus, to be your own person. I'll always be here to help you, but you need to accept it and be happy for Allison."

"I know, and I am happy for her, truly am, Ben, but it's not fair that she can be happy whilst I can't." Klaus pouted.

"I know, Klaus, but even if only one of us can be happy, we need to be supportive." Ben said, Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, as usual, Ben." Klaus agreed, heading off to the bathroom. Time to make himself presentable, for Allison if nothing else.


End file.
